


Leave the Past Buried

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow 2: The Cursed Land [1]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: F/M, Family, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: The new team follow the Utopian threat.





	1. Day of New Beginnings

The two arrived in Astodia, and Michael sighed. “It’s been a while.”

“Your point?” Katt asked.

“It’s nothing. We should check out the station, yeah?”

“You do that. I’m going to the beach.” She said, and walked off.

He went to the new station and looked around, smiling to himself. “We’re going to be okay…”

After a few moments, he left and joined Katt at the beach. 

“Where on earth did you get a swimsuit?” He asked.

She put a pair of sunglasses on and smiled, “I packed it, obviously. Didn’t you tell me you packed one as well?”

“Yeah, but don’t you think it’s a bit cold?”

“We might as well enjoy ourselves for a little bit.” She said, the wind blowing through her hair.

“You act like you’re ten.”

“Says the child.” Katt said.

“I’m not a child anymore, mother.” Michael said.

Katt smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, and the two spent a few hours on the beach.

Michael sat down in a chair, as Katt sat atop a rock nearby. There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked over to find a man standing behind him.

“Michael McKenzie?”

“That’s me. And you are?” Michael asked.

“The name’s Topher Darrenvage, I heard you were coming. Weren’t you bringing someone else with you though?”

As if on cue, a voice spoke from behind Topher. “And you are?”

Topher turned to find Katt, and he hesitated for a moment. He then smiled, “Topher Darrenvage. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Why’s that?” She said, getting a bit defensive.

“Ah Talmadge told me to keep an eye out. We should introduce you to the rest of the team. I heard you already gave us a name as well, is that right?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, the Nuevo Flying Squad. It was Katt’s idea. What did you mean by the others?”

Katt took a step forward. “You’re the Chief, aren’t you?”

“Well you’re quick to catch on.” Topher said, smiling. “Yes, I am. Though I suppose you should change.”

Katt left and returned dressed in a sweatshirt and black pants. “Better?”

“Lovely. Now should we get going?”

The two left and followed him to a club. Katt smiled as she sat down next to Sandra, “You’re part of the team?”

Sandra nodded, “Yeah! Giulietta and Adelia should be here soon.”

Talmadge nodded over at Katt and Michael, “I’m glad to see you two got here safely.”

They all sat down and ordered drinks, before a man walked up to the table. He smiled, “Sorry for being late Topher.”

“It’s fine. Come meet the rest of the team, they just arrived today.”

The man sat down next to Michael, “Ahh perfect. The name’s Cameron Jameson, pleased to meet you!”

Katt looked over at Cameron, “Jameson?”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty common last name!”

The team got to know each other better, in between drinks and light conversation. Katt leaned her head on Michael’s shoulder and smiled. 

Giulietta looked over and smiled, “Are you okay Katt?”

“Mhm, just a bit tired from travelling this morning.” Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, then handing it over to Michael as she stood up.

“Oh are you two leaving?” Topher asked.

She smiled, “A body was found nearby. Let’s go Cameron, and you too Talmadge.”

“And who says you can call the shots now?” Cameron asked, while getting up.

She turned and glared at him, “Says me.”

The four left, and arrived at the town square. He found Cameron, Talmadge, and Topher waiting for him. 

“What happened?” Michael said, looking at the body.

Cameron held up a small knife, “She was stabbed.”

Michael leaned down and picked up a small keychain. “Katt, does this look familiar to you?”

She took it from him, “Not at all, but there’s a name on it.”

Topher looked over, “Our victim is Abby Frail. She was well known around here.”

“Good. Can you go talk to Anya Ivanova for us Michael?” Katt said, grabbing a ring off of the ground. “Meanwhile, I’ll go chat to Baxter.”

The two left and Cameron chuckled, “They could be their own team if they wanted.”

Topher smiled, “Why do you think I asked for them in the first place? They work great together, after all.”

Meanwhile Michael walked up to a woman, who was reading a book. He smiled and sat down across from her, “That’s a good book.”

“Is it? I just started it not too long ago.”

“Mhm. Are you Anya by chance?”

“I am.” She said, smiling. “And you are?”

“Michael McKenzie, pleased to meet you. Do you happen to know about a murder in the town square?”

She shook her head, “No, not at all. I’ve been reading this book all day.”

He stood up, “Well I do hope you enjoy it. I’ll see you around.”

Michael left and saw Katt, starting to walk alongside her. “What are you up to mom...I mean Katt.”

She chuckled, “Calling me mother now? Anyways, I’m looking around for Baxter.”

“Isn’t that him over there?” He said, pointing.

Katt walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at the two and smiled, “Oh it’s you two! How have you been?”

“We’ve been good. You lost your ring earlier.” She said, handing it back to him.

He slipped it onto his finger, “Thank you. Aeri would have been upset at me if she found out.”

“So you’re married to Aeri?” Michael asked.

“Yeah! We got married around five years ago.”

“Well I’m happy for you. Were you by the town square earlier?”

Baxter nodded, “Yeah, I was doing some grocery shopping. I should get going though, Aeri is expecting me.”

“Of course. Have a good day.”

He left and the two began to walk back. Michael sighed, “Sorry about calling you mom, it was an accident.”

“No need to apologize.” She said, smiling. “So how are you liking this place so far?”

“It’s nice.” He said. “What do you think about the others?

“They’re alright. It’ll take some time getting used to having them around.”

Michael smiled, “So Dream Team?”

“Did you have a few drinks?” Katt asked.

“One, but what I meant is you and I work so well together. So we need a name.”

Katt ruffled Michael’s hair. “Sure.”

They walked up to Topher, who sighed. He held up a mirror at handed it to Michael. “Talk to Harry Haplan please?”

Michael left, and found Harry at a bar. He sat down next to him and smiled, “Harry Haplan?”

“Yes, that’s me. Have I seen you before?”

“Maybe.” Michael said, smiling. “Did you know Abby Frail?”

He nodded, “Yes, everyone around here knew her. Such a sweet girl.”

“Well where were you earlier?”

“Oh I was by town square picking up lunch.” He said.

“I see.” Michael said, as another man sat down at the bar. 

Harry smiled, “I’ve got to get back to work. Enjoy your day.”

Michael left and found Katt waiting for him. She smiled and held up a keychain, “Look familiar.”

“Yeah, that’s Baxter’s. We’ll shall we get going?”

The four left, and Michael found Baxter sitting in a bar. He sat across from him and smiled, “Hello Baxter.”

“Hello buddy. You look so grown up now.”

“Thanks, but compliments won’t work on me.” Michael said, and leaned on the table. “So why’d you kill Abby Frail?”

“What makes you think I killed someone?”

“We found your DNA, and your keychain as well.” He said, not missing a beat.

“That girl was registered as deceased over ten years ago! Her being alive is a travesty!”

Michael slapped handcuffs on him and sighed, “Regardless of what you say, you’re under arrest.”

Baxter glared at him, “Be careful Michael. The dead are coming back to life.”

After the police car cruised away, Michael joined the others once more. Katt was sipping a drink and looked over at him, “So did you find out why?”

“Supposedly she was dead.”

Cameron shrugged, “Well we can always look it up when we get back.”

The four chatted and got to know each other. 

Michael nudged Katt and she snapped up, “What?”

“You okay?”

“Mhmm…” She said, groggily.

Topher smiled, “Well you two should get going, you’ve had a long day after all.”

The four left and parted ways, Michael helped Katt back to her room. She plopped onto the bed and was asleep within seconds. 

Michael smiled and put a blanket over her. He brushed some hair off of her face, his voice quiet as he spoke. “Good night Katt.”

He left the room, and felt at peace...not knowing it was the calm before the storm.


	2. A Tasteful Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to head to Grantchester Gardens for a quick garden party.

The four arrived at Grandchester Gardens, and were met with multiple screams. They rushed over to the floral garden, to find multiple people looking over at a body, fear in their eyes.

Cameron walked over and picked up a small cupcake off of the ground, and took a whiff of it. 

“What are we looking at?” Katt said, walking up.

“Poison, from the smell of it. I’m not sure what kind yet, though. So our killer knows Chemistry.” He said, and looked through a wallet. “It looks like our victim is Laci Gardener.”

Topher walked off and began to talk with partygoers, while Michael picked up a small toy giraffe off of the ground. He then looked it over and left a few moments later.

“Hey Katt. Can you come here for a second?” Cameron asked.

“What’s up?”

He handed her a deck of cards, “That belongs to Humphrey Mitchell.”

“And you know this how?” She asked.

“They’re soaked in an alcohol that only he drinks.”

She left, while Michael walked into the ballroom. He looked around and then up to Sapphire, tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Well hello there. It’s been a while.” Sapphire said, her words slightly slurred.

“Are you okay?”

“Mhm, I just had a few drinks. So what brings you here?”

“We found a body outside, and I found this plush of yours.” He said, holding it up.

“Ahh I wonder how he got here…”

“Well do you remember losing him?” Michael asked.

Sapphire shook her head, “No, I’d remember if I did. He’s precious to me...he was gifted to me by my sister. How are you doing by the way?”

“I’m good. How have you been?” He said.

“It’s been interesting. Say, is Katt here?”

“She is, what makes you ask?”

“I’ve been meaning to catch up with her.” Sapphire said, smiling.

“You know her?”

Sapphire nodded and giggled, “Of course I do!”

Michael sighed, “I see. Well you should start drinking water, alcohol is bad for you.”

He left and meanwhile Katt walked into the bar. She sat down next to a man, as he took another shot. 

“So I assume you’re Humphrey then?”

“I am. What brings such a lovely lady here?”

She leaned on the counter and smiled, “Would you happen to know Laci Gardener?”

“I do, such a sweet little thing. Speaking of sweet, you’re kind of cute. Want to go out on a date later?” He said, slurring his words.

“No, I’d rather not.”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, “Are you sure about that?”

She snatched her hand away and stood up, “How about when the world comes to an end?”

“I’ll hold you to that promise princess.”

Without another word she left and returned to the party, Michael was waiting for her by the entrance. He smiled, “I saw you on the way back. Looks like you were having fun.”

She chuckled and spotted a watch lying on the ground. Katt leaned over and looked it over, “Huh, this has a name inscribed on the back.”

“Oh, who does it belong to?” Michael asked.

“Luna Giranimus. Do you want to talk to her?”

Michael took the watch and nodded, “Sure thing. I’ll see you in a bit.”

He waved as he left, and Katt smiled. She walked up to Cameron, who looked over at her. “Is Michael not back yet?”

“I sent him to talk to someone. Is that an issue?”

“Last I checked that wasn’t your job.” He said.

“And it’s not yours either. Besides I’m a higher rank, so I think I have a bit more say when it comes to these things.”

“Whatever.” He said, and tossed a wallet over at her.

She caught it and looked through it, leaving without another word. 

Michael walked up to a small hotel, and made his way to a room. He knocked on the door, which opened promptly a few seconds later.

A woman looked at him, disdain in her face. “You’re not the pizza guy.”

“I apologize. You’re Luna, right?”

“I am. And you are?” She said, crossing her arms. 

“Michael McKenize, I’m here to ask you a few questions.”

“About what, exactly?”

“Well did you know Laci Gardener?” He said, not missing a beat.

“I’d hope so, she and I are best friends.”

“Were you at Grandchester Gardens earlier?”

Luna nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I was dropping off Laci’s birthday present.”

“Oh it was her birthday today?”

“It’s actually tomorrow. Why are you asking about her anyways?”

Michael hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. “We found her dead earlier, and we’re trying to figure out who did it.”

Luna took a step back, tears in her eyes. “Laci is...I’m sorry, can you leave? I need some time to myself.”

He nodded and took his leave, noticing Katt on the way back. Michael creeped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Boo.”

She jumped and turned around, smacking him on the arm. “What is wrong with you?”

Michael chuckled, “Love you too. Anyways, who are you looking for?”

“A man by the name of Jeremy Doe. I was told he works on a farm nearby.”

The two arrived at a farm, to find a man digging around in the garden.

He smiled, “Can I help you?”

“Are you Jeremy?” Katt asked.

“I am. How can I help you?”

“Laci Gardener, did you know her?”

After a few moments he nodded, while smiling. “I did, such a beautiful young lady she was.”

“Well what were you doing at Grandchester Gardens?”

“I wasn’t? I’ve been here all day, planting carrot seeds.”

Katt leaned on the fence, “So how did you know her?”

“Oh I didn’t know her personally. Now if you don’t mind I need to get back to work.”

The two left and Cameron looked up at them as they walked back into the garden. 

“Our killer has the blood type B-.”

“Anything useful?” Katt snapped.

Cameron glared at her and tossed over a locket, “Actually I do. Go talk to Claire Leucier for me.”

She left and walked into a library, finding Claire standing at a desk near the entrance.

“Hi, can I help you find anything today?” She asked.

“Are you Claire?”

“I am! What brings you here?”

“I need to ask you a few questions. Did you know Laci Gardener by chance?”

Claire nodded, “She’s a lovely lady. Usually she comes in to get books about flowers, mainly the ones that can’t grow here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ahh here the weather is unpredictable so certain things can’t grow. For example, planting season for carrots doesn’t start until next week.”

“I see. Well would you know anyone who wanted her dead?”

Claire thought for a few moments, and then shook her head. “Not at all. She was kind to everyone she met, and made friends easily.”

A person walked up and placed books down on the counter next to Katt. She nodded at Claire, “Well I’ll let you get back to work. Enjoy your day.”

Katt left and returned to the team, and found Cameron waiting for her. He sighed and Katt looked over at him, “Problem?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Well in that case, Michael and I will be taking our leave.” She said, as Michael stepped up next to her.

“‘And where do you think you’re going?” Cameron asked, as the two began to walk away.

“To arrest our killer of course.” Katt said, not looking back.

The two walked up to a truck and Katt tapped on the man’s shoulder. Jeremy turned and smiled at her, “Hello again. What brings you back?”

“I couldn’t help but notice you said you were planting seeds for carrots?”

“Of course!”

She crossed her arms and smiled, “Isn’t that odd, it’s not even the right season to start planting them.”

Jeremy looked nervous and Katt spoke once more, not missing a beat. “So why did you kill her?”

“I was in love with her, but she didn’t feel the same.”

“And why’s that?” Katt asked.

“She’s not into men, but rather women. I couldn’t handle not being able to have the woman of my dreams.” He said, and held a gun to his head. “Now that she’s dead, I don’t think I can go on.”

Katt stepped forward and smacked the gun out of his hand. Jeremy fell to his knees and Katt handcuffed him.

As the two watched the police car roll away, Katt’s phone rang. 

She answered it, “And how did you get my number Topher?”

“It’s not important.”

“So why are you calling?” She asked, putting the phone on speakerphone.

“I’m calling to let you two know we’re on the way to a car dealership. We had a report that Stephan Darnett was seen there.”

“He should be dead though.”

“‘Of course. We’ll see you there.” Topher said, hanging up the phone.

Katt looked over at Michael and smiled, “Never a dull day in this town, huh?”

He looped his arm around hers, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

As they walked they passed a man who seemed oddly familiar. Michael turned to look at him, but no one was there...


	3. A Darnett Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are haunting.

The two arrived at the car dealership, and found themselves alone, aside from one man and an employee. As they walked in, there was a man shouting.

“What do you mean Stephan isn’t here? He just called me less than five minutes ago!”

The employee smiled, “I’m sorry sir, but you’ll have to wait.”

Michael looked over and recognized him as the man from earlier, but before he could speak, he was interrupted.

Topher walked up to the two and smiled, “Perfect timing you two. Cameron is waiting for you in the back Michael.”

Michael nodded and left the two alone, Topher was the first to speak. He handed her a small flash drive, “Here you go Katherine, I found this in the office. It belongs to Erica Ruvian.”

She took it from him, “And where is Stephan?”

He looked at her and she understood, shoving the flash drive into her pocket. “I’ll be back.”

Moments later she arrived at a large building, and was met by a familiar man.

He smiled, “Katt! How are you?”

“I’m good Mark. And you?”

“Great, but what brings you here?” He asked.

She held up the flash drive, “I’m here to return this to Erica, and ask her a few questions.”

“Of course.” He said, handing her a badge. “She’s on the top floor.”

Katt left and made her way to the top, knocking on a door. She let herself in and Erica looked over from the board, “Oh Katherine. What brings you here today?”

She tossed the flash drive on the table in front of her, and Erica smiled. “Ahh you found my flash drive. I was worried I’d lost it forever.”

“Well I’m curious as to why it was in Stephan Darnett’s office.”

“You mean the man who died years ago? I haven’t a clue, sorry.” She said.

“How do you know about that?”

Erica smiled, “I know many things, even stuff I’m not supposed to.”

“That’s slightly concerning.”

“I see you’re still with a police force?”

Katt nodded and Erica sighed, “My offer still stands, you’ll have a place here if you choose so.”

“Thanks but I’m good. They’re like family to me, and I can’t just leave them.”

“Well then you should get going.” She said, her voice quiet.

As she turned to leave, Erica began to speak. “Actually, if you don’t mind. Can you join me at the park later for lunch?”

Katt nodded, “I’ll see you there.” 

She then left, returning to the team. As she walked in she sighed, as she noticed the man from earlier was gone.

She found the team in the office, Stephan’s body lay on the desk, his throat slit. Michael looked over and smiled, “Where’d you go?”

“I was interrogating someone, obviously.” She said, picking up a small wallet off of the floor. 

Katt looked through it and then tossed it over at Michael. “That belongs to Corey Phillipo. Can you talk to him while I look around for clues?”

He nodded and left, leaving Katt alone with Cameron.

After a few moments of silence, Cameron was the first to speak. “Can I ask why you don’t like me?”

“No, you can’t.” She said, picking up a feather off of the desk. “Our killer owns a bird.”

Topher walked in, smiling. “Well I found something that can help.” He handed a bottle cap to Katt. “They also collect bottle caps, as this is one of the rarer ones. I’m sure they’ll be wanting it back soon. As for this one, it belongs to Nick Tyler.”

Katt left and found Nick at a pool. She sat on the edge and motioned over towards him.

He swam over and smiled, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, did you lose this?” She asked, holding up the bottle cap.

“I don’t believe so. I usually don’t carry my bottle caps around with me.”

“Well were you at the car dealership earlier?”

He nodded, “I was looking for a new car actually. Mine is pretty beat up and old.”

“So you knew Stephan Darnett then?”

“Of course I did. What makes you ask?” He said.

“We found him dead earlier in his office. Did you meet up with him earlier?”

“No, I met up with another dealer, as Stephan was busy.”

Katt stood up, “I see. Well enjoy your day.”

She left and found Michael walking towards a bar, deciding to join him. Quietly she walked up behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Boo.”

He jumped and looked at Katt, “Why’d you do that?”

She shrugged, “You looked awfully deep in thought.”

“Did I? I didn’t notice.” He said, as the two walked into the bar. They looked around for a minute and then approached a small booth. The man looked up at them and smiled, “Oh and you are?”

“Michael McKenzie, this here is Katt Venus.” Michael said, taking a seat. “Waiting for someone?”

“Yeah, my friend. He should be done with swimming practice soon.”

“Is he by chance Nick Tyler?” Katt asked.

“He is, how did you know?”

“I just talked to him not long ago. Are you a swimmer as well?”

“I am, but unlike him I do it competitively.” Corey said, smiling.

Michael leaned on the table, “So did you know Stephan Darnett?”

“No, the name doesn’t sound familiar. Sorry.”

“Well were you with Nick earlier at the car dealership?” Katt asked, not missing a beat.  
Corey shook his head, “I’ve been at the gym all day. Do you mind if I ask what happened?”

“We found Stephan dead in his office.” Michael said.

“Ah well I’m sorry to hear that. I didn’t know him, but it’s a shame he died.”

“Of course. Well we should get going.” Katt said, and Michael stood up.

The two left the bar and as they walked outside, Katt stepped on something. It crunched under her foot and she bent over, picking it up. 

“What’s that?” Michael asked.

“A necklace. I’ll meet you back at the dealership later.”

He nodded and the two parted ways. Katt walked into the office and found a woman sitting at her desk, reading a book.

“Rebecca Senix?”

She looked up, “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I found your necklace outside the bar.”

Rebecca out her hand up to her chest and gasped, “Oh I didn’t even realize.”

Katt handed it back to her, “So did you know Stephan?”

“Darnett? Of course, he and I were good friends. What about him?”

“We found him dead in his office.”

She seemed stunned and unable to speak. Katt sighed, “Do you know anyone who’d want to do this?”

“No, I don’t… Who would kill Stephan…”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Were you by there earlier?”

She nodded, “He and I were chatting before I had to leave for work.”

“I see. Well I’m sorry to bother you, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.”

Katt left and returned to the team, Topher smiled as she walked back in. “Good news!”

“What’s up?”

He held up a small black strip, “Our killer wears a black belt.”

Michael nodded and held up a notebook, “And I just found our last suspect. Want to come with me Katt?”

She nodded and the two left, arriving at a cafe shortly after. They sat down at a table and the woman looked up at them. “Uh, hi?”

Michael smiled, “Hi! Are you Grace Lewitt?”

“I am, yeah.” She said.

“Well we found your notebook. I like your drawings of the flowers. Which are you favorite?”

“I like roses. Can I have that back?”

He handed her back the notebook, “So you knew Stephan Darnett?”

“I did. What makes you ask?”

“He’s dead.” Katt said.

She sat in shock and Michael looked over at Katt. “Well that’s one way to say it. Do you know anyone who didn’t like him?”

Grace shook her head and began to cry, “No sorry. I should get going.”

She left the two and Michael sighed, “Did you have to be straight forward?”

Katt shrugged, “I have my ways of talking to people, and you have yours.”

“Of course. Let’s get back to the others.”

The two arrived back and Cameron held up the belt once more. “Our killer drinks tea. Any ideas?”

They thought for a moment, and Katt was the first to speak. “I think I do. Let’s go get some drinks.”

The team arrived at the bar, and found Nick sitting with Corey. 

Katt slid into the seat next to Nick, “Can we talk? Alone.”

He nodded and the two walked outside. Katt crossed her arms and Nick sighed, “What is this about?”

“Why did you kill Stephan?”

“I would never do such a thing.”

“We found your black belt, stained with tea.” She said, not missing a beat. “Not to mention we also found that bottle cap from earlier.”

After a few moments he sighed, “So you want to know why I did it?”

Katt nodded and he spoke once more, “Someone has to protect the secret of the living dead.”

“And why’s that?”

“If people found dead people were coming to life, there’d be chaos.”

“That is a good point.” She said.

“Well while we are chatting, there’s someone that says they know that friend of yours.”

“You mean Michael? Who is it then?”

He chuckled, “Well I can’t tell you that.”

Katt groaned and handcuffed him, shoving him into the police car. Michael walked up beside her, “We should get back to the dealership and make sure we cleaned up everything.”

She nodded and the team left, a familiar face met them as they walked in.

“But you’re supposed to be dead.” Michael said.

Cyrus smiled, “Well, it's been a while. You look so grown up now.”

“But why are you here?”

“How about you come to my pool party in a few days, and I’ll explain it all?”

Michael nodded and Cyrus smiled, “I’ll see you there. Have a good day!”

“So what now?” Michael asked.

“Well Erica did invite me to lunch, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I brought you along.”

“Well then, let’s go!” He said, leading the way.

The two left, unaware they were being followed...


	4. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back...

The two walked up to the small cafe and Erica smiled, taking a sip out of her cup. Katt sat down and Michael next to her.

After a few moments, Erica was the first to speak. “I’m glad you came.”

Katt nodded, “Mind telling me what this is about?”

“Am I not allowed to just enjoy lunch with you?”

“You still want me to join you, is that it?” Katt asked.

Erica was silent and Katt looked over at Michael. “Why don’t you go for a walk? There’s a nice park nearby.”

“But I don’t want to.” He said.

She glared over at him and he stood up, leaving the two alone.

Erica sighed, “You never did tell me why you decided to go with a police force. I do believe my offer is much better.”

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business.”

“You’re trying to find out who killed your parents, aren’t you?”

Katt looked over at her, stunned. “How did you know that?”

“As I told you before, I know everything, even what I’m not supposed to.”

Before Katt could speak, her phone chimed and she looked at it. 

“Well it’s been lovely.” She said, standing up. “But my job is calling me.”

“Of course. Do reconsider my offer.”

“I would, except that I won’t. I’m happy with my job, despite all the ups and downs we’ve had.”

She left before Erica could speak, and found the team standing in the park near a pond.

Topher looked up at her and smiled, “We were wondering when you were going to get here.”

Katt looked over at Michael who picked up a small bottle, looked over it, and then left without a word. 

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked.

Topher chuckled, “I think he was a bit upset you were rude to him earlier. I heard you met with Ruvian?”

“Yeah she wants to recruit me.”

“Oh are you going to take the offer?” He asked.

She looked over at him and smiled, “Nope. You guys are like family, I could never leave that behind.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He chuckled, and handed her a pill bottle. “Can you talk to Maria Sanzia?”

“Of course I can. I’ll see you in a bit.” She waved.

Meanwhile Michael walked up to the bakery and found a man sitting inside.

“Logan Deville?” He asked.

The man looked up and nodded, “Yes, that’s me. Can I help you?”

“I found this bottle of yours.”

“Ah yes I was walking through the park with the little one and she dropped it.”

“You have a kid?” Michael asked.

Logan smiled, “Her name is Lulu. Thank you for finding the bottle by the way.”

“Of course. Did you happen to know Luna Marcia?”

“I did, she and I were good friends.”

“So would you know anyone who’d want her dead?”

He shook his head, “Unfortunately not.”

An employee called Logan’s name and he got up, grabbing a box from them. He then looked over at Michael and smiled. “Well it was nice chatting with you, but I should get back home.”

“Have a good day.” Michael said, and the two left, parting ways.

As Michael left he saw Katt walking into a library, and passed by, returning to the park. Katt walked in and found a woman sitting at a desk by herself.

She gently tapped her on the shoulder and smiled, “Maria Sanzia?”

“Yes?”

“Are these yours?” She said, handing her to bottle.

Maria nodded, “Yes, those are for my migraines. Where did you find them?”

“At the park nearby.”

“That’s strange, I haven’t been to the park in weeks.” She said, confused.

“Well we found them near a body. Did you happen to know Luna Marcia?”

Maria shook her head, “No, I’m sorry.”

“Have you been here all day?”

“Yes, I’ve been studying for an exam.”

“What is it?” Katt asked.

“Calculus. I don’t suppose you know anything about that?”

Katt chuckled and shook her head, “Unfortunately not. I’ll leave you to it then.”

She left and returned to the park, Topher walked up to her. He handed a small note, and she looked it over. “Our killer drinks coffee.”

Katt nodded and sighed, “I’ll go find whoever this Alex Grey is.”

She left and passed Michael on the way back, but he didn’t acknowledge her. The two chatted for a moment and Topher handed Michael a small pocket watch. The two parted ways, as Katt walked into a barber shop.

Alex looked up at her as she walked in, “Hi, can I help you?”

“You’re Alex, yes?”

“I am. How can I help?”

“Can we have a chat?” She asked.

“Of course.” The two walked out to the back, and Alex lit a cigarette. “So what brings you here?”

“This note. You knew Luna Marcia?” She said, holding up the paper.

“Yes, she and I were close. We went to college together.”

“What did you study?”

“Ah I was in the hairstyling major, and she was in the arts.” He said.

“So what were you writing her a note for?”

“It was a letter actually. I was inviting her to lunch later this week.” He said, taking a puff.

“Well she won’t be coming. We found her dead by the pond.”

He didn’t seem surprised and sighed, “That’s a shame.”

Before she could speak, his phone chimed. “Well I should get back to work. It was a pleasure talking to you.” 

The two parted ways and Katt entered a nearby bar, finding Michael sitting in a booth. She sat in the one behind him, and he sighed.

“So Julie, I’m sorry to tell you but...we found your sister dead earlier.”

Julie gasped, and nearly choked on her drink. After a few moments, Michael spoke once more. “Do you know anyone who’d want to do this?”

She shook her head, “No, not at all. She was kind to everyone she met.”

“Well we found this pocket watch of yours near her body.”

“Ahh I left it at her house earlier this week. She was going to return it to me today…”

“I see. Well were you by the park earlier?” Katt asked.

Julie shook her head, “No, I was at work all morning.”

“So after work you decided to grab a drink. How responsible.”

“I was grabbing a drink before I was going to meet her.” Julie said. “Now if you don’t mind, can you leave? I’d like a moment to myself.”

Michael nodded and stood up, walking out. Katt followed him out, tapping him on the shoulder. “Hey, can we talk?”

“About?”

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier.” She said.

He sighed, “You aren’t leaving us, right?”

“Of course I’m not. How could I ever leave you?” Katt chuckled, ruffling his hair.

After a few moments, Michael smiled. “I’m sorry about being rude. I was worried about losing you.”

“Well no need to worry. We should get back to Topher, yeah?”

He nodded and the two returned to the park, where they found Topher waiting for them. He smiled and held up a hat. “Our killer wears a hat, and they also own a dog.”

“How’d you find that out?” Katt asked.

Topher smiled at her, “I found dog hair on the hat, that’s how.”

Michael picked up a small book off of the ground. He flipped through it and smiled, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

He left and walked into the grocery store, and up to woman who was holding a basket. 

“Jewel Gorgoni?”

She smiled, grabbing a can off of the shelf. “And you are?”

“Michael McKenzie. I’m here to ask you a few questions.”

“Of course.” She said, walking down the aisle.

Michael followed her, “Did you know Luna Marcia?”

She nodded, “I did. What makes you ask?”

“We found her body earlier.”

“Really? Where was it?”

“Did you not care for her? You seem pretty eager.” Michael said.

“Ah her and I didn’t get along. I was actually best friends with her sister, but she never cared for me.”

“I see. So would you have a reason to kill her then?”

“Of course not. I’d never kill someone just because they don’t like me.” She said, smiling.

“Understood. Well I’ll let you get back to shopping.”

“Enjoy your day.”

He returned to Topher and Katt, finding them chatting and laughing. Michael smiled, “You two sure are getting along.”

“Mhm slightly. So we found out the killer is female.”

Michael thought for a moment and then smiled, “Well let’s go get our killer.”

The three walked up to the bar and Katt glanced at a man standing outside. Michael sat down at the booth and Julie looked over. “Hello again. Can I help you?”

“You can. Care to enlighten me on why you killed your sister?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“Well you happen to own a dog, don’t you?”

She looked confused, “How did you know?”

“When I was talking to you earlier, your lock screen is a picture of you and your dog.”

“I should have known you’d figure it out.”

“So why did you do it?”

Julie smiled, “The Shadow told me to.”

Katt tensed up next to Michael and he put his hand on hers. “What do you know about them?”

“Not much unfortunately. Everyone is following them these days, even though we barely know anything about them.”

“Where are they?” Katt asked.

Julie chuckled, “Well I can’t tell you that, now can I?”

“You’ll tell me, I have my ways.”

“I’ll never.” Julie said, and pulled a knife from her pocket. Before anyone could stop her, she slit her neck, slumping over onto the table.

Michael looked over at Katt, who didn’t seem fazed. She stood up suddenly, and Topher looked over at her. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back in a bit. Get some drinks while you wait for me.”

She left and walked outside the bar, up to the man from earlier, a glass of absinthe in his hand.

Before he could speak, she grabbed him by the tie, causing him to drop the glass. Katt dragged him into the alley nearby, then tossed him to the ground. 

He sat up and chuckled, wiping the blood from his lips. “Nice to see you too.”

Katt glared at him, a cold look in her eyes. “Jameson.”


	5. Neilly Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeward Bound

Benjamin chuckled and stood up, wrapping a hand around Katt’s waist. “Did you miss me?”

She shoved him away and he hit the wall, wincing in pain. “No, I didn’t.”

“That’s a shame. How have you been?”

“Why do you care?”

“Am I not allowed to care about the ones I love?” He asked.

She snapped at him and he took a step back, her eyes cold and empty. “You left us! Killed multiple people, and you used me! Why are you here?”

“I came here to see you and Michael.”

“As if he’d want to see you.”

“Overprotective much? I bet you’re happy to see me.”

Katt was silent, and Benjamin smiled. “That’s what I thought.” He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it out towards her.

She took a step back, “And that is what exactly?”

“It’s for Michael.”

Katt snatched it from him, looking it over. “And what’s it about?”

Benjamin shrugged, “No idea. Neil asked me to give it to you.”

“Neil?”

“McKenzie. His father.” Benjamin said, crossing his arms.

“And how do I know you can be trusted?”

“You don’t.” Benjamin said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you around.”

He left, and she was all alone. After a few moments she sighed, and walked back into the bar. Topher waved as she walked back over to the table, a drink waiting for her. She sat down next to him, handing the letter to Michael.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“It’s a letter. I was asked to give it to you.” She said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Where did you get it from?” Topher asked.

Katt was silent as Michael opened the envelope and read the note. After a few moments he looked over at Katt, smiling. “There’s an address.”

“Well let’s get going then.” Katt said, standing up.

The two left and arrived at the house, and Michael took a step towards the building. He hesitated as Katt walked ahead, looking back at him while smiling. “You coming?”

“Yeah.” He said, and walked alongside her.

They walked to the front door and pressed the bell. The door opened slowly and a frail woman looked through it. 

"Aliyah?" Michael asked, the woman's eyes lit up when she realised. 

"Mikey… You came..?" She chuckled and hugged him tightly. "My baby came home!" 

"You know me?" He asked, trying to break the hug. 

"Michael Lionel McKenzie." She frowned. "Welcome home." 

The truth seemed to hit Michael like a tonne of bricks and he stared blankly. She led the two in and Michael sat on the sofa. Katt sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Moments later Aliyah returned with a tray of tea and cakes. 

"You must have so many questions." She began. "So ask anything, and if it's okay, I'd love for the two of you to stay for dinner."

"Yes, I'd like to know who you are for one." Michael puzzled. 

"My name is Aliyah McKenzie, I'm your mother." She answered. "You'll meet the rest of the family later." 

"Whatever, just tell me why you sent me to Concordia!" He begged. 

"Neil, he exiled you for reasons he never told anyone." She frowned. "If it wasn't for your siblings I would have left with you." 

"I don't know what to say." Michael said blankly. Hours passed and he didn't speak, until it was time for dinner. Katt left and he gave her his hat to take with her. 

"Please take the head seat." The oldest man said, and Michael sat down, looking around the table. 

"Maybe some introductions are in order." Aliyah pointed at the man and he began. 

"Right, Neil McKenzie, head of the household and your father Michael." He returned to his food and the girl next to him spoke. 

"Aliana, move on." She didn't even look up before the last person began. 

"Vitaly, your older brother, now can we just eat the food." He scoffed. 

"So sorry I'm 30 years late." Michael responded. 

"Very nice. That's just how you greet your family." Vitaly spat. 

"Yes. My lovely family who got rid of me 3 decades ago." Michael shouted. 

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Vitaly slammed his fist on the table and Neil stood up. 

"Stop! Both of you!" Neil shouted, before he started coughing quite loudly. 

"Neil!" Aliyah gasped, rushing to his side. His face turned a dark blue and he fell forward, his head hit the table with a sickening crunch and he fell to the floor. Michael stood up and looked at his family. 

"Nobody move." He shouted, pulling out his badge. "Deputy Chief of Police, and you're all suspects in the murder of Neil McKenzie." 

Everyone looked at each other, knowing now that any one of them could be a murderer. 

"Of course you'd accuse one of us." Vitaly growled, standing up, he threw his napkin on the table and walked upstairs, leaving the remaining family members behind. 

"Michael, do you really think it's murder?" Aliyah asked. 

"Easy, I've solved murders since I was 14." He chuckled. "Look at his face, he didn't choke."

"Of course, he was trying to stop the argument." Her cheeks flushed. 

"And since my team aren't around, I'll have to rely on my good old noggin to solve it." He looked at the table and noticed Alana had left. "I'll start with you."

"Anything that will help." She sat straight and looked at him. 

"You told me that I was exiled." Michael put a hand to his face. "As much as I want answers it can wait. What did you mean when you said you'd leave if you could?" 

"Mikey you must understand. You may be my second child but Aliana was only 3, she needed her father." 

"And now she's 33, perhaps you realised she didn't need him anymore." Michael glared at her. 

"Maybe! Maybe I hate that man for tearing my family apart… But I didn't do anything!" 

"Whatever you say mother, but we were apart for 30 years, so I just can't trust you."

"I… see." Aliyah stood and left the room. "If you need me…" But he'd already left. She sighed and headed toward the kitchen. "He'll never need me again." 

"Aliana, my next suspect." He turned the handle and walked in, Aliana rolled her eyes and looked at him. 

"What?" She shouted. "Not finished tearing us apart yet?" 

"Sounds like you want to brush dad's death under the rug." Michael asked. 

"I don't actually care honestly." She shrugged. 

"Lax, almost as though you wanted him dead." 

"Look around Mike, mom didn't love him, Vitaly tolerated him and I just live here." She sighed. 

"Sometimes I truly wonder why I was bought here." Michael sighed and closed the door. He walked across the hall to find Vitaly's room. 

"Vitaly?" He asked, peeking in. 

"Michael. The golden child." He snarled. 

"You've had a grudge against me since I got here, why?" 

"You know damn well why." Vitaly turned to him. "You were always the superior child, the one with the bright future, and I'm here." He stopped himself. "I'm nothing." 

"And dad?" 

"Forget dad! You ask me, whoever poisoned him did us a favour." Vitaly grabbed a dumbbell and started lifting. 

"Vitaly." Michael walked towards him and Vitaly snapped. 

"Why are you even here? We were fine until you showed up. Until you decided to roll up with your fancy career and a better life." 

"Maybe I'm an Officer but that doesn't mean anything. You're still young." Michael said softly. 

"I'm 43."

"And I'm 40!" Michael chimed in. "But it never stopped me." 

"Michael, all I can say to you is, you got it good." Vitaly looked at him for the first time and smiled. "Don't let it be taken away again."

Confused, Michael stepped out again, when something hit him. He stood still for a moment and reached for his handcuffs. 

"I think I just worked it out."

“Back again?” Vitaly snickered.

“So Vitaly, you had to kill dad huh? Just as I was finally reuniting with him?” Michael asked.

“Don’t be stupid.” 

“Oh please, it’s obvious isn’t it? I never mentioned he was poisoned and yet… you knew!” Michael shouted. “You killed my father!”

“I had to, don’t you understand.” Vitaly turned to the window. “He ruined our lives and there’s no going back.”

“What do you mean?” Michael said.

“You were scouted Michael, you were supposed to be in the Комите́т Госуда́рственной Безопа́сности, Anya Ivanova wanted you for the MGB.” Vitaly frowned.

“But I never got any call from them.”

“Because he exiled you Michael… Why do you think you were in that place, why do you think you ran into these idiots?” He pleaded.

“They’re my friends.” He thought back and touched his pocket-watch. “Maybe it’s a good thing.”

“But it could be better…” Vitaly said, “dad’s gone now, and you’re finally free. I gave you the best homecoming present you could ask for.”

“Maybe I didn’t want that.” Michael said. He placed the handcuffs on Vitaly and he was taken away. He walked to the living room and sat across from Aliyah.

“Mom, I need you to call the MGB for me.” He asked. 

“So you know, I’m just glad you came home.” She smiled through tears and pulled out her phone, a few hours later, Anya arrived.

“Привет, Mr McKenzie.” She said, sitting.

“Anya, let’s not beat around the bush.” He began. “Am I meant to be one of you?”

“You are, we’ve been waiting for you.” She reached out a hand.

“But what does that mean?” He asked with a frown. 

“Say goodbye Mr McKenzie. I will leave a message for your colleagues.” She led him out and he looked back at his mother. She smiled as the door closed.

“Come back soon…” She whimpered.

A few days later Topher walked into his office and noticed some paper on the table.

“Mr Darrenvage and Ms Venus,

This is a priority message from Mr M McKenzie, it is with great regret that he has been taken for his entry exam into the MGB, thank you for allowing him service but you will not see him again.

Love and respect, Anya Ivanova.”

The paper proceeded to self destruct and Topher looked at Katt.

“Ms Venus…” He said as she looked at him.

“Chief… is he really gone?”


	6. An Apple a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is gone, but life goes on.

Katt slumped into the chair and Topher sighed, as the ashes of the letter fluttered to the floor. He looked over at her, “Katherine… are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She smiled, almost as if forced.

He crouched down next to her, worry on his face. “Are you sure?”

Katt waved him off, “I said yes.”

Topher sighed and walked to his desk, pulling open a drawer. He grabbed a folder and walked back over, quietly handing it to Katt.

“And this is?” She asked.

“It’s a case we got earlier. Maybe you could take Sandra with you?” He said.

She said nothing and he sighed while sitting down next to her, “He’ll be back, don’t worry.” He gently hugged her and she smiled, but before she could reply, there was a knock at the door.

They looked over as Benjamin walked in, Katt said nothing as he looked over at her, and Topher stood up.

Topher looked Benjamin up and down before speaking, “And what are you doing here?”

Benjamin smiled, “I’ve come to help.”

“We don’t need it.” Katt snapped, and Topher looked over at her with worry.

“Help with what exactly?” Topher asked.

“You’ve had a living dead problem recently. I’m here to help you solve it.”

Topher looked over at Katt, then back over at Benjamin. He nodded and held out a hand, which Benjamin ignored. “Of course. I just handed Katt a case so if you want, you can help her with that.”

Benjamin smiled over at Katt, as she glared back at him. His voice was sweet as he spoke, “I’d love to.”

“Whatever, let’s just get to the scene.” She stormed out and Benjamin shrugged and followed.

“God I missed this.” He laughed, he climbed into the driver’s seat and Katt groaned. 

“So I have to deal with you again.” She rolled her eyes and he started the car. The two barely made eye contact throughout the journey and soon arrived at Grantchester Park. Katt stepped out and headed to the nearby apple tree as the file instructed.

“Hey moron.” She shouted. “You were the coroner before so why don’t you check out this body.”

“Of course.” He chuckled and walked over. “And meanwhile you can search the scene.”

“Whatever.” She mumbled and looked around, soon finding a stethoscope. “Well this definitely belonged to the victim.” She chuckled to herself. Walking back she handed it to Benjamin. “Better examine this.”

“As always.” He handed her a business card without looking up. “John Carcus, why don’t you go and interrogate him.” He then returned to the body. Katt left and soon found a man sitting on a nearby bench.

She held up the card and smiled, "You know I've never seen a drug dealer with a business card before."

“Maybe your drug dealers aren’t very good.” He smirked.

"Yeah whatever. What was it doing near a body then?" She snapped.

“Name the body?” He asked.

"Lucille Jones. Did you know her?"

"Ah yes, what a lovely lady she was."

"And you knew her how?" Katt said. "I highly doubt she was one of your customers."

He smiled, "Her best friend was actually my customer."

"Well do you have any reason to kill her?"

He thought for a moment and then shook his head, "None at all. Now if you don't mind, I should get going."

Katt shook her head and headed back to Benjamin, who stood up triumphantly.

“I got a good lead for you sweetheart.” He said.

“What?” She said, grimacing at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Sorry, would you prefer the chief to say it?” He chuckled heartily and pointed at a tray near the body. “See those flakes?”

“Mhm.” She responded.

“Well that’s a bunch of popcorn kernels, our killer eats popcorn.” He then grabbed the stethoscope. “As for this… It belongs to Mike Ardonnia, Lucille’s colleague. Why don’t you go and talk to him?” He fidgeted with something behind his back.

“And what will you be doing?” She asked.

“Oh me?” He asked, producing an item. “Teddie Revux’s wristwatch, figured I may as well do something.” 

“Well whatever, see you back here later.” As the two walked away, Sandra returned to the crime scene, collecting the body.

“You again…” She glared at him and left. Meanwhile Katt walked towards a playground, where a man sat, lightly sipping a coffee while writing on a thick pad of paper.

She smiled, “Mike Ardonnia?”

“Who wants to know?” He said, never looking up.

“Me, that’s who. Usually you look at someone when you speak though.”

“Busy.” He glanced up.

She grabbed the pad of paper and smiled, “Not so busy anymore, now are we?”

“Give that back!” He shouted. “I need it.”

“And I need answers. Now are you going to cooperate, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?”

“Answers to what! I’m just trying to work here.” He growled.

“Well first off, tell me if you knew Lucille Jones.”

“Of course I did! We worked together in the hospital.” He shrugged. He pulled out a small bag of popcorn and ate a piece.

“I already knew that.”

“Then why did you ask?” He questioned.

“Because I feel like wasting your time. Any reason you’d want her dead?” Katt said, smirking.

“Why would anyone want her dead? She was so nice.” He frowned.

“Obviously one person, seeing as she’s dead.”

“Well I trust the police will find out who did it.” He smiled and reached his hand out. “Now can I please have the pad back?”

Katt winked and handed it back. “Of course we’ll figure it out, that’s why I’m here after all.”

“Great!” He grinned and got back to work. Meanwhile Benjamin walked up to a man and smacked the cap off his head.

“Teddy.” He spat.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking over at Benjamin. “Do you mind?”

“Very much.” He grabbed Teddy’s face. “Lucille Jones. How do you know her?”

Teddy spoke, his voice muffled. “We went to college together, although I don’t see why that’s any of your business.”

“Well she died. And I have a lot riding on solving the murder.” He looked him dead in the eye. “So tell me more about how you know her.”

“We were in the same major, and lived next to each other. Not much else to it really. Could you let go of my face?”

“Fine.” He threw Teddy to the ground. “But I expect next time I talk to you, you’ll either have my money, or cuffs on your wrists.” He angrily walked back to Katt, then plastered on a fake smile and looked at her. “Right! What’s next?”

She didn’t say a word, and tossed a riding glove at his face.

“Why?” He groaned and grabbed the glove. “That was very inconvenient.”

“Stop being so damn cheery Jameson. Your tricks won’t work on me.” She snapped.

“What tricks?” He wiped his cheek. “Unlike you, I’m trying to work.” He looked at the initials etched into the glove.

“Odd coming from the man who led us on a wild goose chase. Also that glove belongs to Lulu Plano, you idiot.”

“But wasn’t it fun?” He laughed. “Imagine spending five years hunting for me!” He chucked the glove onto the ground. “Now be a good girl and interrogate miss Plano.” He walked away yet again, stopping for a moment when he sensed something.

He turned around to face Katt, and she smiled, handing him the glove. “Do it yourself. I’m not your little toy to play with anymore.”

“This was so much easier when I was Chief.” He shook his head and left to find Lulu.

He walked towards the lake and found a woman fishing. 

“You.” He said, sitting nearby. “Are you Lulu?”

“I am, and you are?” She asked.

“Superintendent Jameson.” He smirked. “You got a licence to fish here?”

“But we don’t need one?”

“We?” He looked at her thoughtfully.

“My friends and I.”

“And perhaps I should fine you.” He replied.

“Is that what you intended?” She frowned.

“It’s what I superintended.” He laughed. “Now tell me how your riding glove got near a murder site.”

She shrugged, “I haven’t the faintest idea.”

“I bet you do, but since you won’t tell me.” He quickly scribbled a fine onto the slip and handed it to her.

She looked up at him, “Are you serious? A hundred dollars for something like fishing is ridiculous.

“Don’t like it? Take it up with the local police. Oh wait…” He stood up and walked away, laughing the whole time, soon returning to Katt, who waiting impatiently.

“Took you long enough.” She snapped.

“Yes and I thank you for the insane amount of help.” He rolled his eyes. “Updates please.”

She held up a small device, “Always. Our killer plays Pocket Mirror. Oh and go talk to Ada Jacobs.”

“Why?” He said dumbfounded. “Surely our lieutenant should do something?”

“First off, it was an order. Secondly, you volunteered to help, so you’ll do as I say. Understood?” She said, smirking.

“Whatever you say dillweed.” He walked away again, this time not bothering to turn back. “I’ll just have to solve this one alone.” He smirked. He walked through the park, looking around, soon seeing a young woman alone near the bushes, looking through quietly. He tiptoed over and shouted. “Boo!”

She screamed and fell over into the bushes, looking up at Benjamin. “Do you mind?!”

“Not really.” He laughed as an albino squirrel darted across the park.

“Can I help you with something?” She said, whilst brushing herself off.

“Yes, I want to know your relation to Lucille Jones.” He folded his arms. “Now.”

“Her and I were friends. What makes you ask?”

“Uh huh… friends.” He laughed. “Nature folks can get quite creative with the cucumbers I heard.” 

“Excuse me? How about you go off and bother someone else then?”

“And why should I do that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Because I have work to do?”

“Sweetheart, you’re a journalist, you have nothing to do.” He glared at her. “Now… why would you want Lucille dead?”

“I’d never want her dead, that’s ridiculous. I mean sure, we didn’t get along, but I’d never kill someone for such a reason.”

“Funny that, you said you were friends.” He touched his stubble and looked at her. “Not good with the cucumber?”

Without another word she huffed and left Benjamin alone.

“Touchy…” He groaned and reached for his pager, which had a new message. “Killer details.” He read them over and nodded to himself.

“Mikhail Ardonnia.” He said, sitting across from him.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” He said, chuckling.

“Shut your trap.” He looked at the pad. “What’re you doing?” 

“What do you mean?” Mike innocently asked.

“The pad, tell me.”

“Working, unlike you.”

“Well.” Benjamin grabbed the pad and pulled out his lighter. “I know you killed Lucille. So tell me why, or your work gets torched.”

“Okay okay! Put the pad down please.”

“Now, start talking.” Benjamin didn’t let the pad go, but lowered the lighter.

“I was writing an article and she stole it! She got all the attention, but it should have been mine.”

“So you killed her, pretty interesting murder method I must say. How much force did it take to wing an apple off her head.” He sat and listened, interested.

Mike shrugged, “It took a couple of tries. Why are you so into knowing how though?”

“Oh Mickey, my friend.” He chuckled. “I’m El Rey.” Mike shuddered at the words. “This kind of thing is fun for me.” He pulled the lighter back out and lit the pad on fire. “Now let’s get going.”

Mike looked on in horror, and was left speechless.

“Now come on.” Benjamin grabbed him as he stared at the ashes of his manuscript. “You’re going away for a very long time.” He shoved Mike in the car and stretched.

“Nice going Jameson.”

He turned and looked at Katt, who stepped towards him. He glanced away, “What do you want?”

She smiled, a different tone about her. “I told you already. You can’t fool me anymore.”

“And what does that mean?” He glared at her.

“You can act nice all you want, but they’ll know the truth eventually.” She said, their eyes meeting. “Now how about we get to that party?”

“Yes… let’s, but you forget yourself Katherine. I am El Rey, the man who single handedly created a reverse world to our own. I am after one thing right now, and I’m pretty sure you know what.” He laughed in her face.

She smiled, “You underestimate me Jameson. You won’t get what you want, I can guarantee that.”

“Listen Venus. We both want to get rid of those Utopians, don’t we?” He smiled again. “And once I do…” There was a different sound behind his words, almost robotic. “You’re next.”


	7. The Great Gutsby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time...

Katt and Topher walked into the party, both were wearing swimsuits for the occasion. 

“Welcome guests!” Came the booming voice of Cyrus Riley. “Welcome to my pool party.” He grinned.

Katt smiled, “A pool party and yet you’re still wearing that cowboy hat?”

Cyrus flashed a white toothed grin. “Always ma’am, gotta maintain my image.” He walked into the bustling area. “Would y’all like to meet my brother?”

Topher and Katt nodded in unison as they followed close behind Cyrus.

“You know, you two sure are cute together.” He said absent-mindedly.

“Excuse me?” Katt said, confused.

“You two aren’t a couple?” He smirked. “Because you’re arm in arm at a party.” He chuckled.

Katt took a few steps away from Topher, and Cyrus laughed.

“Okay, okay.” He arrived at the edge of the pool and pointed up. “Cannonball Jay!”

As he said that a man belly flopped into the pool, resurfacing moments later and leaving a red trail behind him. Cyrus looked over and noticed that as the man floated, his intestines seemed to bob along. His mouth opened in a wordless scream and the partygoers became frantic, all looking for an exit.

Katt sighed, “Never a dull moment, that’s for sure.”

“Very well, looks like we have work to do.” Topher signalled to the nearby team who quickly locked the gates, preventing people from leaving. “Look around, and get back to me as soon as possible with clues.”

Katt smiled and left, heading inside to look for clues. But her smile was short lived as her hand hit a muscular chest, she looked up and locked eyes with the last man she wanted to see.

“Hello Katt.” He responded, slicking his hair back.

“Michael… What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice wavering.

“I’m on assignment.” He looked away. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Last I checked, I was invited here by Cyrus.” Her face softened, her usual demeanor faltering.

“That’s fine then.” He shuffled lightly. “I should probably go now…” He looked to his left and saw Anya waving to him. 

“Not yet.” She said, and stood in front of him. “What happened to you?”

“I’m sorry… I’ve moved on.” He walked to Anya and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Goodbye Katt.”

She started to speak, but couldn’t find the words to say. It was already too late, Michael and Anya were gone. She lowered her head and began to walk back, when she noticed a broken spur on the ground.

“Katherine?” Topher said, noticing her face.

She smiled over at him, almost as if forced. “What’s up?”

“What’s the matter with you?” He asked.

“Nothing. What’s the matter with you?” She snapped.

“Whatever’s going on, we have a murder to solve.” He frowned slightly. “Did you find anything?”

She held up the spur, “Only this so far. Look familiar?”

“I don’t know, do you know any cowboys?” He looked directly at Cyrus.

“So Cyrus, what have you been up to lately?” Katt asked.

“What a crazy question!” He chuckled. “You’ve been with me since you got here.”

“Yes, but you didn’t lose a spur during that time. Start talking.”

“Katt C Venus… this is my house.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “All my boots are here.”

“Mind explaining why there’s blood on this spur then, hmm?”

“Blood?” He grimaced. “They can be sharp.”

“I haven’t heard of boots being used as a weapon before, but hey, there’s a first time for everything.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to insinuate here, but I’d prefer it if you didn’t. Move along.” He turned and walked away. Katt groaned loudly and turned away, walking across the scene until she laid eyes on a girl sitting in a lounger.

“You didn’t tell me you were back in town.” Katt said, walking over.

Sapphire smiled and looked over at her, “I heard you were coming here. Is it a nice surprise?”

Katt hugged her, “Of course it is. How have you been?”

“Good, and you?”

“Busy as always.” Katt said.

Sapphire nodded, “Are you on a case right now?”

“Yeah, did you know Jay Riley?”

“The name doesn’t sound familiar, no.” Sapphire said, shaking her head. “Cyrus invited me here actually.”

“Of course he did. Well I should get going, I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure thing. Let me know when you’re free. Good luck sis.” Sapphire winked. 

Katt chuckled and returned to Topher, who smiled. 

“Well, someone seems happier!” He grinned and Sandra resurfaced from the water.

“Ms August, I wish you wouldn’t swim with the corpses.” He frowned.

“It’s the easiest way to do the autopsy silly.” She handed him a pip. “This was in the wound, looks like the killer eats apples.” She dove back under.

“That woman.” He chuckled. “Anyway Katherine.” He looked at her with a smile. “I have a treat for you.”

“Oh really?” She said, smiling. “And what is it exactly?”

“Here.” He handed her a hat and her face turned sour. “Michael McKenzie’s hat, looks like our old friend is officially a suspect.”

“Actually…” She looked over to the bar where she saw Michael and Anya sharing a mai tai. “I saw him earlier.” 

“And what did he say?” He asked.

“Oh Chief.” She put a hand on her face. “He’s not coming back.”

“Well if that’s the case, you should at least talk to him now. Could be your opportunity to say goodbye.” He handed her the hat.

She took the hat from him and walked over, placing the hat onto Michael’s head. Katt then looked over at the bartender, “I’ll take a glass of red wine.” The bartender nodded and handed her a large glass.

She took a sip and sighed, “So when did you lose your hat, hmm?”

“Katt… please.” He replied, not turning around.

She leaned on the bartop and smiled, “There’s nothing wrong with having a little chat, is there?”

“You should know not to proposition me without cause.” He still didn’t turn, but the distress behind his voice was evident.

“I’m aware. After all I’ve known you for twenty eight years now.” She said, smiling.

“Please, it’s already hard enough giving up on someone I’ve known for almost three decades.” He sniffled. “Don’t make it any harder.”

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and smiled once more, “Then talk to me.”

“Fine.” He spun and looked at her, his green eyes glistening with tears. “What do you want from me?”

“You lost your hat silly.” She said, wiping a tear from his face. “Do you know when you lost it?”

“I didn’t lose it, it was in the cloakroom, where I am sure Topher took it from.” He sighed.

“Blaming other people, now are we? You know that’s very rude.”

“Look this has to stop.” He said, as Anya began to walk away. “If you want to bother someone, maybe check out Jameson, he’s been poking around the cloak room all day.”

“Fine, but this isn’t over. You and I need to have a chat later.” She said.

Michael didn’t respond and followed Anya, leaving Katt alone. She stood up and walked to the cloak room, where she found Benjamin hanging up his jacket.

“Jameson.” She huffed.

“Ah, Katherine, how nice to see you.” He said.

“Wish I could say the same. What are you doing in here?”

“Hanging up a jacket, do you need glasses now?” He puzzled.

“I didn’t realize it takes two hours to hang up a jacket. Do you need to go back to preschool?” She smiled.

“Oh please, did I miss anything from our beloved lieutenant?” 

“You’d better watch out or that mouth of yours is going to get you into some serious trouble.” She glared.

“Oh please, I’m untouchable, now what do you want?”

“So what have you been doing for the past two hours, rather than helping?” She asked, not missing a beat.

“More than you, I saw you talking to my kid.” He chucked a device at her. “I’m sure you recognise this.”

“Of course I do.”

“Then you know you have a job to do.” He turned away and returned to his jacket. She walked out and looked across the pool, where she saw Cyrus and Erica talking over a small device.

She walked up and smiled at Cyrus, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to her for a few minutes. Alone.”

He nodded and left, Erica was the first to speak. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?”

“Cut the small talk. What was this doing in the coat closet?” Katt said, holding it up.

“It was in my jacket.”

“And yet you’re wearing it right now.”

“It must have fallen out.” Erica said.

“Likely story. Why are you even here?”

“Cyrus and I are friends, after all we did run a case together.”

“Yeah sure.” Katt said, looking her up and down. “Did you know his brother?”

“No, Cyrus was going to introduce me to him later.”

“Well it’s a shame that won’t be happening, seeing that he’s dead.”

Erica nodded, “Yes, I heard what happened.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I? After all-”

Katt cut her short, “You know anything and everything. I’m aware.”

Erica smiled and Katt walked away without another word. When Katt returned Sandra resurfaced and looked at her. 

“Did you find anything?” Katt asked.

“I did!” She looked at the body, “I won’t bore you with the details, but the killer is male with green eyes.”

Katt looked over at Sandra, and they shared a knowing nod. “Well we should get to it then?”

“I think so… take the lead and I’ll round up the team.” The two nodded and Katt walked away, heading towards the man she knew all too well.

“Michael Lionel McKenzie… you’re under arrest for the murder of Jay Riley.” She said choking back tears.

“So you know…” He crossed his arms and frowned.

“Of course we do. Why did you do it?”

“I’m on assignment, I already told you.” He didn’t make eye contact.

“But killing people? You’re better than this!” She said, her voice wavering.

“Don’t you get it?!” He shouted. “I’m in the MGB now! I can’t play by your rules.”

“What’s so better about them, huh?! We were like family, and you threw that away!”

“It’s not my choice!” He shouted. “I’m not one of you, I have a destiny to fulfill.” His face turned red as the team began to gather nearby, he looked at them all in turn, until his eyes fell on Sandra.

“Do you see what you gave up now?” She said, hopeful.

“Don’t do this.” He turned away again and ran off. Katt moved to follow but Sandra put an arm on her shoulder. 

“Let me do this… Please.” She didn’t wait for a reply and ran after Michael, leaving the team behind.

“Go away!” Michael shouted, picking up speed, but he was cut off by the gate. Sandra walked over to him and touched him gently.

“Mikey.” She said without another word. He stopped and turned to her.

“Please go.” He replied.

“I’m not leaving without you, I know you aren’t happy.” 

“I’m sorry, for all of this.” He cried. “I didn’t have a choice.”

“But be honest, you don’t like killing, do you?” She asked.

“Of course not!” He sobbed. “The only thing I got out of this was Anya!” 

“Then come back, we need you, I need the boy I raised.” She pleaded and he turned around, falling into her arms. She held him tight as he sobbed. “That’s it Mikey, just let it out.”

“I wanna come home.” He cried. She held him tight and rocked him for a while, until he was soon asleep in her arms.

“That’s my boy, welcome back.”

A few hours later the two returned to team and Katt ran over to Michael.

“Are you finished with your little tantrum now?” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m coming home.” He said quietly, and Benjamin stepped forward.

“Thank god! Because I need your help now.” He said, Katt didn’t look at him as he continued. “The Utopians are after me, and I know you guys wanted to take them down.”

Michael looked at him with wonder.

“So you want us to follow?” He said.

“Let’s take down the Utopians!” Benjamin said triumphantly. “One more adventure as a team.” 

He held out his hand and Michael shook it. Katt didn’t look at him and walked away as Michael smiled. Katt walked over to Topher and he grabbed her hand. 

“God help us.” She said.


End file.
